


Worship

by idrilhadhafang



Series: BenPoe College AU [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Body Worship, Bondage, Bottom Ben Solo, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Poe Dameron Is A Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 08:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14445336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Poe reassures Ben.





	Worship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

The thing about Ben’s body was that it wasn’t conventional. It certainly wasn’t like some of the other bodies that you’d expect to see shirtless or naked, like in porn or anything like that. Then again, Poe couldn’t say he cared for those bodies anyhow. They didn’t look like his, or Ben’s. And he wanted Ben’s. 

Right now, Ben was cuffed to the headboard of their bed — it was the best way to keep him still, they both agreed, while Poe worshipped him. He began with Ben’s beautiful, rapt face, looking up at him in awe even as Poe kissed his forehead and cheeks. He went lower, nuzzling his strong throat — everything about Ben radiated strength, and his throat was no exception. That throat, where Poe was coaxing some of the sweetest sounds out of his lover. His broad shoulders, his arms where the muscle didn’t seem to be forced or fake but actually looked good on him. He ghosted his lips over muscle and bicep, and Ben’s murmurs were utterly content. It wasn’t as much arousal as that feeling of being completely taken care of and loved. 

God willing Poe adored him. 

His chest was next — some (very stupid) people had compared Ben’s chest to breasts, but Poe knew better. Even swirling his tongue over a nipple, lacing it, he heard Ben moan and felt him buck against him, eager for more. Poe released the nipple, started on another one, and Ben was all but pleading with him not to stop. 

Poe released a nipple from his mouth, smiled. “I’m not stopping.”

Ben’s upper belly was tight and muscled as Poe moved down, but his lower belly was endearingly soft. It was subtle, but it was there. A wrinkle of flesh that folded over when he sat down. Ben stiffened, tried to suck in his belly, only for Poe to say, “Relax. You look beautiful.” Besides, there wasn’t much to suck in. It was, in the end, small and just a detail that Poe found endearing. It was almost like his body, though Poe’s belly was softer. 

He was the perfect blend of muscle and softness. Even worshipping him, Poe kissed the bits of softness at his hips, nuzzled and kissed his legs — long, powerful legs. Even in between his reverence, he felt his lust stir, and it burned. 

“Please,” Ben murmured. “Please, Poe.”

It was after worshipping Ben’s feet (and staying away from the ticklish parts) that Poe looked at his beloved. He was panting, moaning, and Poe knew there were places he missed. His lips, for example. 

He leaned in to capture Ben’s lips (so expressive and full) with his own, and Ben’s moan was so perfect. When they broke the kiss, Ben murmured to him, “Poe...please...”

”What do you need?”

”Touch me,” Ben said, and Poe obliged. Even as he stroked, he watched Ben’s beautiful face, rapt, willing to do anything to please Ben. 

He touched Ben softly, touched him and teased him until he was coming into his hand. 

He uncuffed Ben, before saying, “Better?”

Ben drew him into his arms, sighed. “Thank you,” he said. “Poe...”

He drifted off to sleep as Poe held him, and Poe knew he’d do this as long as Ben needed it. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [We need a last to have a first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14639733) by [MidgardianNerd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd)




End file.
